


Open your Eyes

by voices_in_my_head



Series: Immortals [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine's POV, Fluff, they're in their third year of high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Most people would probably find this surprising, just like Daiki had when he first found out, but Midorima was not a morning person."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephanericher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/gifts).



> For stephanericher who basically requested 3rd year fluff. Enjoy it :) (And no, this is not bribery for you to write more aomido; would I do that??)

“Hey, wake up,” Daiki mumbles in Midorima's ear after his cell wake up alarm starts ringing. Midorima just grunts, which doesn't surprise Daiki all that much. Most people would probably find this surprising, just like Daiki had when he first found out, but Midorima was not a morning person.

Today was Saturday and usually they just spent the morning sleeping but this day they actually had things to do; such as take Midorima's sister to swim class. Midorima's parents were out of town and so had left Sai-chan in their care. Well, okay, in Midorima's care, but they'd known Daiki would be spending the weekend, seeing as Summer break had just started and their training camps hadn't yet started.

“Midorima,” he says when the phone rings again and sure, he could turn it off, but he's pretty sure that if he does that, he'll just fall back asleep and then who'll wake up Midorima? And when he does wake up he'll be mad Daiki hadn't woken up and Sai-chan might be late and all in all, this is just easier. Well, it would be, if he could actually wake up Midorima. Maybe he should wake up Sai-chan first? He yawns and putting a hand on Midorima's hand, shakes him another time.

“What?” If they didn't have things to do, Daiki would definitely spend his morning just looking at Midorima sleeping but as it, he will not allow the other's cuteness to stop him from what they have to do.

“Get up,” he says and finally does it himself. He yawns and stretches. Something pops but he's gotten used to the sound. That's what you get for being big.

“'Don't want to,” Daiki turns around to the bed, where Midorima has his back turned to him and is basically sleeping like a cat. Did he actually just say that?

Daiki puts his hands on his waist. What is he supposed to do now? He sighs again.

“I'm going to wake up your sister. I'll be back in five minutes, you better be awake by then,” Daiki says and mornings have got to be the only time where he's actual the most mature in their relationship.

Since he's slept with just his boxers he goes and gets dressed for the day with shorts and a t-shirt.

He's still yawning when he knocks on Sai-chan's bedroom door.

“What?” A groggy voice answers him and Daiki has a feeling that if he were to open the door, he'd find her in the exact same position as her brother.

“Time to get up.”

“Do I have to?” Daiki rolls his eyes. These two are so alike.

“Yes,” he says and doesn't hear anything for some seconds. Then he finally hears some rustling. “Are you getting up?”

“Yes, yes,” her tone clearly says she isn't appreciating his questions right now and Daiki misses when he'd first started coming around and she was shy and nice. Oh, the memories.

At least one of them is awake. He goes back to Midorima's room and can't say he's really surprised to still find Midorima in bed. He rolls his eyes.

“Hey,” Daiki says, once again shaking Midorima's arm.

Midorima once again just answers in noises and another time Daiki would find it cute. As it is, he just wants the other to get up. He wouldn't mind taking Sai-chan to the gym himself, but since it's a bit of a long way they'd decided the two of them would just wait around until her lesson was over. Daiki has no desire to spend an hour alone watching twelve year old kids swimming.

He goes to shake him again but then smirks and decides to wake his boyfriend up in another way. A more creative way.

He gets back into bed and starts sucking on Midorima's neck.

“What are you doing?” At least he'd sounding more awake.

“Trying to wake you up. We have to take your sister to the gym.”

There's a sigh, “I really wish you wouldn't mention my sister when your hand is trying to get into my pants.”

Daiki muffles a laugh in Midorima's neck and draws back his hand. He places a noisy kiss on Midorima's neck and then gets back up. “Come on, I'm gonna make breakfast. Don't make me come back here.”

Midorima grumbles something along the lines of “I'm not a child” and “I'm perfectly capable of getting up by myself” but Daiki just chooses to ignore that.

He finds Sai-chan in the kitchen, getting her cereals ready. She doesn't even look up when he enters it, but that's not surprising. The Midorimas have one rule: they don't speak in the morning, not before they're ready to face the day.

Daiki had thought Midorima was just joking when he'd warned him about it, the first time he'd slept over when his family was around, but alas, the next morning he was proven wrong. To this day Daiki didn't know exactly why Midorima and Sai-chan had started screaming at each other after being in the kitchen together for less than twenty seconds, especially when the only thing he'd heard had been, “your hair is falling in the bowl”.

Daiki is just considering going back upstairs, to make sure Midorima is actually getting up, when the man in questions enters the kitchen. He too is sporting an outfit alike Daiki's.

He's silent just like Sai-chan, putting some milk in a glass and not even thanking Daiki when he puts a plate with several slices of bread in front of him. Daiki just rolls his eyes and starts putting some butter on his own slices.

He can't say he's used to so much silence in the morning. Even if his parents don't talk, the TV is usually on, or the dog is barking, or something like that. Still, he can't say he completely hates it, not when he has a foot wrapped around one of Midorima's.

“We'll leave in fifteen minutes,” Midorima says when Sai-chan gets up. She nods and then leaves the kitchen. They're silent again but now Daiki has put his left hand on top of his right and Midorima being a lefty certainly has its advantages.

Daiki finishes eating first but he doesn't get up, just puts his chin on his free hand, looking at the other boy.

Midorima is already wearing his glasses, but he still hasn't washed up so his eyelashes look all sticky and his hair is pointing in several directions and he still looks sleepy and his fingers haven't been bandaged yet and basically it all just makes Daiki feel very lucky that he's the one that gets to see Midorima like that.

“What are you staring at?” Midorima finally asks when he's done with his food.

“Nothing,” Daiki answers with a big smile. Midorima just huffs but he's looking relaxed, like he isn't usually, and Daiki's smile just grows. They have things to do, like washing their teeth and Midorima has to go online to see what his lucky item is but Daiki is feeling relaxed, like he has all the time in the world.

They hold hands while they go back upstairs and Daiki just knows that today is going to be a good day.


End file.
